


I'm Sure About You

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: Their love is intense, lips burning fire against one another as they kiss, an inferno blazing in their veins.





	I'm Sure About You

Their love is intense, lips burning fire against one another as they kiss, an inferno blazing in their veins. They collided like stars, sparks bursting forth, but their hands were gentle, careful, hesitant. They didn’t want to hurt the other anymore than they knew they’d been hurt before.

“Sam,” Gabe gasped, Sam yanking the sweater off his lover.

“It’s okay, we can stop if you want to.”

“No, I just… are you… you sure about this?”

Sam frowned at how small and scared the other man’s voice was. He’d never known Gabe to be so unsure of himself, so unconfident. But so much had changed in the last decade, and it was showing on the lines on his now human face. “Gabriel, I’m never sure about anything.” His face fell at Sam’s words, but the hunter wasn’t done. “But I am sure about you.”

A broad smile broke out on his face, Gabriel tugging Sam down to kiss him fully on the mouth again, the hunter lifting him up by the thighs to brace against the wall. No one else was awake, and no one would dare open Sam’s door without knocking anyways. They had time


End file.
